The Morning After
by cyberwulf
Summary: Giles wakes up after a night of heavy drinking and discovers he's not alone...


The Morning After  
  
A Shipper by Cyberwulf  
  
Rated 15s (R) (allusions , but nothing graphic)  
  
Characters by Joss Whedon  
  
Read the MST'd version at the MST3K1/2 website !  
  
The sun was already high over Sunnydale when Rupert Giles finally awoke . He opened his eyes a crack . Trying to ignore the pounding in his head , and failing miserably , he stared blearily at his alarm clock . He thanked God the blinds were drawn - he was in no condition to deal with bright sunshine . He burped , tasting scotch . . . and - bananas ? At last he made out the numbers on his clock . There was no point getting up - he was late anyway . He rolled over . . . and froze . He was not alone . He took in the blonde hair , the youthful body , the smooth skin , the quilt pulled coyly up around the shoulders . He sat up in shock . His blood ran cold as he recognised the sleeping figure . Giles put his head in his hands .  
  
" Good lord , what have I done ?" he moaned .  
  
Broken every rule in the book , old man , his conscience replied , that's what you've done . Giles sighed . He searched for his memories of the previous night . How on earth did this happen ?  
  
Yesterday was Valentine's Day , not a good day for either of them . All those couples simply made loneliness hit all the harder . Oh , they'd played the game . . . allowed themselves to be dragged out on the town , pretended they were fine , and weren't desperately missing their absent lovers . Somehow , they'd wound up together. Maybe it was because the rest of the Scooby gang had someone special to be with .  
  
Giles massaged his forehead . His memories were slowly starting to return . They were both stumbling down the street , both very drunk , holding onto each other for support , talking . . . no , singing . 'Boys of Summer', for some reason . Then , without warning , they had kissed . He remembered - they'd both been surprised , and a little shocked . They'd known immediately that they'd crossed a line . They were in forbidden territory .  
  
Wrong , wrong , wrong .  
  
But then they'd kissed again .  
  
Giles looked down at the floor . A strange pair of jeans lay there among his clothes . He remembered staring at those too-tight jeans as the wearer sat on his lap and kissed him . . . then unbuttoned his shirt . He'd murmured , " No ," as a final , half-hearted protest , but then that soft voice he knew so well had whispered , " Don't fight it , Giles ."  
  
He'd begged , " Call me Rupert ."  
  
He remembered other things , too - how his partner had shivered in pleasure at his touch , the sight of a body more perfect than he'd ever imagined , the feel of soft , supple flesh against his own . There was a dull ache in his groin . They must have really gone at it . Giles looked over at his still-slumbering lover , looking so peaceful and innocent . . . and suddenly he was disgusted at himself and at the part of him that had enjoyed last night , and his face burned with shame for what he had done . How could he have been so irresponsible ? He was supposed to be the sensible one . The Watcher shook his head in despair . He could no longer deny the attraction between them . But it would never work , and not just because of the age gap , he thought ruefully . The whole thing was , and should have stayed , off-limits . He only hoped that he hadn't done too much damage .  
  
The sleeping body filling the other half of his bed stirred suddenly . The eyes opened . They widened as they took in Giles , his nakedness , and the surroundings .  
  
" Oh , bloody hell ," Spike groaned , before closing his eyes and dropping back onto the pillow .  
  
The End  
  
A/N ~(--(^- : I got the idea for this fic a while back , when I typed "buffy" + "shipper" into Yahoo for a laugh , and got three links: Buffy/Giles , Willow/Giles and Willow/Angel . I read some of the Buffy/Giles ones , and was struck by their over-all mushy sappiness . I mentioned this to a friend , who innocently remarked , " Wouldn't you like to write one that was really over the top and submit it just to see what happened ?" That set me thinking (never good) , and I decided to write a send-up of a shipper in which you're led to believe it's Buffy and Giles , but it turns out to be Spike and Giles . (Yeah I should have put this at the start , but hey ! that would have ruined the ending .) Anyway , if you laughed your head off when you found out , mission accomplished . BTW , don't worry - I have no plans to write a prequel . This was purely for the laugh . To all genuine B/G shippers out there , who may want to kill me or at least flame me , no offence intended . I don't think you're weird or anything like that , and I do realise there is a certain level of feeling between your favourite couple on which you base your fics , but the two of them going to bed together . . . (grimaces and shakes paw) sorry , I just don't see it . As we say in Ireland , sure I'm only messin' !  
  
God , this is some long note . . .  
  
Anyway , this is also why there's some implied S/G shippyness in one or two of my other fics . Again , (like all my shippyness) it's purely to get a laugh . Just thought I'd explain .  
  
The REAL End (serious this time !) -^)--)~ 


End file.
